PTL 1 discloses an example of complex event processing (CEP), which processes a great number of various events occurring in devices and the like.
The load distribution system according to PTL 1 includes multiple event processing devices (event processing servers), a transfer device (distributor), and an event processing control device (event processing distribution control unit). The event processing control device sets processing rules each including a processing condition and a processing content of event processing, in the event processing devices. Here, the event processing control device sets processing rules having the same processing condition, in the same event processing device. The event processing control device also generates such a transfer rule (distribution rule) that events necessary for the corresponding event processing would be transferred to each event processing device, and sets the transfer rule in the transfer device. The transfer device transfers each received event to a corresponding one of the event processing device on the basis of the set transfer rule.
PTL 2 discloses an example of a technique for reducing delay in transferring events and event processing results in a load distribution system as that of PTL 1. In the event processing system according to PTL 2, processing rules are set in an event processing device which is close to an application to which an event processing result is to be transmitted. Meanwhile, an event is transmitted to a transfer device close to the event occurring source, from which the event is transferred.